Kodomo no omocha 2
by Inukai
Summary: Sana and Hayama had a girl, called Mako, she is just like her mom, but now, she got to face the love of her life, the same way her mother did, another Kodocha, but this one is #2!!!!
1. Chapter 1 Kodomo no omocha 2

Hello!!! I'm back!! This is the old story (the one that was on before) but I hade to take it out, to work on it, so now, its back and looking much better!!!!  
  
AN: Kodomo no omocha's chars are not mine, but Mako, Aaron, Boshi, Gouka and Kai are mine, the story is mine, but Kodomo no omocha is nooooot!!! I wish it was...  
  
AN2: Inai is me!!! I wanted to be in the story!! I play a minor roll, but I'm there!!! Also, there was a bonus before, but I had to take it out.   
  
I think its clear that --- are girls talking, and ---- are boys talking, and that ----- are grown up talking!!!   
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
Kodomo no omocha 2  
  
Sana Hayama: Dhu!!! She is Sana Kurata...only she is Hayama now...  
Akito Hayama: Re-dhu!!! This is Hayama!!!   
Mako Hayama: She is Sana and Akito's little girl. She is an actress just like her mom she is super active too.  
Aaron Eussit: His parents died in a car accident, all his family hates   
him and hated his parents. He is in love with Mako since the beginning  
Boshi Ooki: He is Tsuyoshi and Aya's boy. He got 2 brothers and 10 sisters.   
Gouka: Gomi and Mika (some girl)'s son. He is just like Gomi.   
Kai Usaki: Someone's son. Mako's manager. He lives with Mako. His parents die some time ago. So Sana and Hayama took him in their house.  
  
Kodomo no omocha 2  
  
Mako : You see Aaron it is truth that the world can be bad but you   
got to stand to it!   
Aaron : Mako, your mind's just warped. This world is a big shit!  
Mako : Aaron are you sure I am the one whit the warped mind?  
  
  
Kodocha 2 by Inukai (long live to Inu-sensei)  
  
Mako : Stupid animal cry, cry as much as you can!   
Sana : Mako! It is 8:30 you are going to be late for school!   
Mako : Sorry mom! Kai take me to school!   
Kai : OK, ok you won't have time for breakfast so you will have it in   
the car!  
  
  
car  
  
Mako : You know what Kai-kun I hate school!   
Kai : What did you say? But you use to love school!   
Mako : I did before does boys started to bug the class.  
Kai : It must be that they don't like school neither.  
Mako : Are you making fun of me? Ho! Here is my stop! Bye Kai-kun!   
Kai : Bye!  
  
school  
  
--- : Hello Mako-chan!  
--- : Good morning Hayama-san.  
Inai : How are you Hayama-chan?  
Mako : How are you all? I am just fine!   
--- : Mako-chan! The boys got a new game!   
Mako : What is the new game?   
--- : The new game it is to drown girls!  
--- : Mako-chan they are drowning Mounka-chan we got to do some thing!  
Mako : This is too much!  
  
Fountain  
  
Mako : You let Mounka-chan go! You mean boy!  
Aaron : Wow ok!   
---- : Kill her Aaron-kun!  
---- : Yeah make her cry her!!!!  
Aaron : No! What is with you Mako-chan? You are red!  
slap  
Mako : It is the first time I am red because I am mad! And it is the   
first time I hit someone!  
Aaron : It is the first time I am hit by a girl.  
---- : Ha ha! Does it hurt Aaron-kun?  
---- : I'm sure it doesn't.  
---- : Let us hit her Aaron-kun!  
Aaron : No! Don't touch her!  
---- : Why? Come on! She is the only one you don't hit!  
---- : Are you in love?  
Aaron : Not at all! But I told some one I wouldn't do it!  
---- : who?   
Boshi : Me!  
---- : It's Boshi, he is Eussit's best-friend!  
--- : What are you boys taking about?   
---- : Get lost girl! This is men's talk!   
  
class  
  
Mako : What is that?  
---- : Water guns!  
---- : Eussit-kun gave them to us!  
Aaron : Yes, now listen...Give a bath to all the girls in the class!   
Boshi : hey... Aaron...  
Aaron : Oh yes! Don't you event touch Mako-chan!  
---- : Ok!  
---- : Sure!  
---- : When do we start?  
Aaron : Now!  
--- : Eek call Mako-chan!  
--- : Stop boys this is not funny!  
Mako : Aaron-kun tell them to stop!   
Aaron : Make me!  
Mako : You devil kid!  
Aaron : What did you say?   
---- : Yeah strangle her!   
Inai : Eeeek Aaron stop Mako can't breath!  
---- : Well you shut up! Let me give you the bath of your life!  
Inai : Eek stop!   
Mako : Aaron... stop... I can't breath!   
Boshi : Aaron you promise! Please let her go!  
Aaron : Shut up all of you! From now on I am treating you as badly as I do   
for the others!  
Boshi : But...  
Aaron : Shut up Boshi! Guys give her a bath!  
---- : Ok!   
---- : Yeah boss!  
---- : Sorry for Boshi!  
Aaron : Stop I got a better idea.  
---- : What is it?   
---- : Yeah tell us!  
Aaron : Let's give a bath to the girls and the teacher at the same time!  
---- : Even Mako-chan?  
Aaron : Yes Mako too!  
Boshi : No please!  
---- : Shut up Boshi! You don't want us to give you a bath too?   
Boshi : ...  
---- : I'll take that as a no!  
Aaron : Just bath the girls and the teacher.   
Mako : No! My dress!  
  
Hayama's house  
  
Mako : I hate that guy!  
Kai : Come on Mako it is not like if he was going to kill you!  
Mako : He his! He told me!  
Sana : Problems with Eussit-kun? I had problems with your father too!  
Akito : Do you have to tell her?  
Sana : Yes! See your father was a devil kid! The big trash of the class!  
Mako : How did you deal with him mom?  
Sana : I got a picture of him in his underwear's!  
Mako : I am going to do the same thing!  
Sana : That is my girl!  
Akito : Yeah she is just like you!  
  
Park   
  
Boshi : You want me to pull Aaron's pant down?   
Mako : Yes!   
Boshi : I'm not sure...Aaron is my best friend! He is the only one that   
doesn't make fun of me!  
Mako : I don't make fun of you!  
Boshi : Ok...I will help you. But only because it is just like helping him!  
Mako : Why do you want to help him?  
Boshi : Because... well.. It is just Aaron is not as bad as you think...  
Mako : You gay Boshi?  
Boshi : No...well maybe, who knows in manga!!!  
Mako : Ooooook...That's nice to know...  
Boshi : Ho... I see...Hey look Aaron is coming out of the house.   
----- : You stupid kid! You don't know how to do any thing! I don't know   
why I am taking care of you!  
Aaron : I'm sorry...  
----- : Out!!!!  
Aaron : Ok...   
Mako : Ho my God!   
Boshi : I will explain to you some other day! Tomorrow ok? Here I go...   
Aaron what append to your hand?   
Aaron : Got hurt helping my uncle!  
Boshi : I am so sorry Aaron!  
Aaron : It's ok...Hey! What are you doing?  
Mako : Got it!  
Aaron : Someone explain to me?  
Mako : Aaron give me the pic of the teachers doing it!  
Aaron : What are taking about?  
Mako : Sorry got mix up with my mom's story! I mean from now on you will   
do as I say!  
Aaron : Give me that back!  
Mako : Kai-kun help!  
Kai : You run Mako I will hold him!  
  
Next day at school  
  
Boshi : Hello Mako-chan how are you?   
Mako : Hello, were is my slave?  
Boshi : You mean Aaron? Over there with the boys.  
Mako : Aaron come now!  
Aaron : Make me!  
Mako : Hey! Everyone I got some...  
Aaron : Ok I'm here!   
  
Class  
  
Sensei : Now kids sit down! Aaron please...  
Aaron : I don't want to.  
---- : Yeah we do what we want!  
---- : And we don't want to sit so we don't do it!  
Mako : Aaron make them sit down!  
Aaron : Sit down!  
Mako : You too Aaron! We can have class now Sensei Yui!   
Sensei : Mako how come?  
Mako : I will explain to you later...  
  
After class  
  
Sensei : So you got a picture of Aaron's underwear...  
Mako : Yeah, and I use it against him!  
Inai : Miss. Yui The boys are fighting outside! Gouka told Aaron he   
was in love with Mako-chan and Aaron punch him! And now they   
are fighting!  
Mako : I can stop this!  
  
Outside  
  
Mako : You stop now! Aaron stop or underwear!   
Aaron : Mako-chan if I stop than he will hit me!  
Mako : Don't hit him or underwear!  
Aaron : Just one punch! Please!   
Mako : Ok, one punch!  
Boom  
---- : Look Aaron got Gouka in one punch! He is the chef again!  
---- : Do like he does!  
Aaron : No! Do what Mako does she is better than me!   
---- : Ok Aaron if you say so!  
---- : Yeah let's do it!  
  
Aaron walking Mako home  
  
Mako : Aaron do you have problems with your family???  
Aaron : None of your problems...but if you want to know I don't have a family.  
Mako : No family???? What do you mean?  
Aaron : My father and mother died in a car accident. I live with my uncle.   
He thinks that my dad and mom were big nothings so he treat me like he   
think I should be treated.   
Mako : And why does every one think that your parents were big nothings?  
Aaron : Not your problem!!!!  
Mako : Yes...you are right...well bye thanks for walking me home!!!  
Aaron : Mako...please give me back the pic...  
Mako : Here...you can have it...I'm sorry I use it against you.  
Aaron : Thank you...  
Mako : Bye!!!!  
Aaron : Bye!!!  
  
Aaron house  
  
Aaron : I am home...  
Mr. R : Hmmm  
Aaron : Donuts! Uncle I am going to my room and taking the donuts with me   
I hope you don't want any...  
Mr. R : Hmmm   
Aaron : Eating makes me happy. Lets rap:" There is a girl in my school  
and she is just so cool..."  
Mr. R : Go to your room Aaron...  
Aaron : Yes...  
  
Aaron's room  
  
Aaron : She is just so nice and well I think I am in ...I think that   
I don't hate her that much...Only she must know a lot of cute   
guys so I look like nothing next to them.   
  
School  
  
Mako : Hi all of you!!! How are you Boshi??? Aaron!!! Aaron!!!! Were did he...  
---- : Mako!!! Hi!!! Eussit-san wants to tell you some thing!!!  
  
Aaron appears from behind tree and kiss Mako  
  
Mako : What???? But...Aaron...what...  
Aaron : Hi Mako-chan...  
Mako : You idiot!!! Mean pig!!! Stupid monkey boy!!! I will tell   
my father and my mother and my manager and...  
Aaron : Come on this is nothing...you must have been kiss before...  
Mako : Never!!!! I wanted to give my first kiss too my first love!!!  
Aaron : So did I...  
Mako : Yeah but this not your first kiss!!!!  
Aaron : Yes it is...  
  
Mako thinking wen she runs home  
  
Mako : I hate him... my first kiss!!! I wanted someone I loved to have it!!   
He said he wanted to give his first kiss to the one he loved too!!!   
So why did he kiss me???? Wait a sec...his first kiss to the one he  
loves and he gave me his first kiss...  
  
  
  
End of Kodomo no Omocha2, Kodomo No Omocha2. 


	2. Chapter 2 The kodocha love kids!

Like I said before none of the original Kodocha char are mine but the other are, so no touching!!!  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Kodomo no omocha2   
  
Mako Hayama: She is Sana and Akito's little girl. She is an actress just   
like her mom she is super active too.  
Aaron Eussit: His parents died in a car accident, all his family hates   
him and hated his parents. He is in love with Mako since the beginning.  
Boshi Ooki: He is Tsuyoshi and Aya's boy. He got 2 brothers and 10 sisters.   
Gouka: Gomi and Mika (some girl)'s son. He is just like Gomi.   
Kai Usaki: Someone's son. Mako's manager. He lives with Mako. His parents  
died some time ago. So Sana and Hayama took him in their house.  
  
The Kodocha love kids  
  
Aaron : I'm to sexy for my shirt, to sexy my shirt, so sexy it hurts...and I  
am too sexy for Milan, to sexy for Milan, New York and Japan!!! And  
I am to sexy for this party, to sexy for this party, no way I am   
disco dancing!!!   
Mako : Yeah...yeah, darling you got to let me know...should I stay or should I   
go...if you say that you are mine I'll be your till the end of time   
...so you got to let me know... should I stay or should I go???  
Boshi : Ho my god!!! That's what I call music...  
  
  
Kodomo no omocha2 by Inukai ( I love you Inu-sensei)  
  
Hayama's house  
  
Mako : Mom...wen a guy tell you that he loves you but not exactly what do   
you do to be sure if he likes you or not???   
Sana : What did he tell you??? And who????   
Mako : Aaron...he told me that he wanted to give his first kiss to the one  
he loved and...he gave me his first kiss...  
Sana : Ho my god he kiss you!!! No really??? Tell me every thing!!!!   
Mako : I was next to a tree and he came and kiss me...  
Sana : Wooooow!!!! I am sure he likes you!!!!  
  
Aaron's house  
  
Aaron : Uncle can I go to my friend's house. Please...  
Mr. R : Ho...No Aaron...I have to talk to you...  
Aaron : Ok uncle...talk to me...  
Mr. R : Aaron I know I have been mean to you some times...And I do admit   
that I been very...bad telling you bad stuff about your   
parents...But I want to change. I want you and me to be   
friends, I want to be your uncle not your enemy. I want us to do   
stuff just like if I was your dad. Yes, I don't want to   
be the bad uncle...I want to be the nice dad. I promise I will find  
you a mother. A women that will love me and you. Somebody that will  
want to have you has a son just like I do. Look I brought tickets   
for tomorrows baseball game. I am sure we will have a great time.  
Just tell me you forgive me for been so mean to you...I will do any   
thing. I want us to be friends. I want to call you son and I want   
you to call me dad. I want to do my best. I want to be the perfect   
dad. I want to be your best friend, your dad, your brother, and your   
uncle...but I want all of them to be nice and I want all of us to   
be friends with you. Aaron do you want to be my son, best friend,   
and all the rest???   
Aaron : Yes...I do want us to be friends...and I do want to be your   
son...and I do want you to find me a mother.  
Mr. R : Great!!! What should we do tonight???  
Aaron : Lets go for a movie!!! There is a great one passing now!!! It is   
call "Spice Boy". It's anime!!! Its is about a guy in love with a   
pretty girl from his school. And then he share his secrete with his  
dad and at the end everything works out!!!  
Mr. R : And Aaron...what is the girls name??? How long has it been since you   
are in love with her???  
Aaron : You know me too well "dad". Her name is Hayama Mako well for us it   
is Mako Hayama. And I been in love since I know her!!! She is soooo  
hot!!!  
  
  
School, next day  
  
Mako : Hello to all of you!!! Aaron...I have to talk to you...  
Aaron : Mako you will never believe what append...My uncle and I went to the  
movies and he wants to be a better father and he wants to   
take care of me Mako!!! Is he going to be nice too me!! And he got  
tickets for the baseball game today!!! Mako...he even wants me to   
call him dad!!!! Mako I am soooo happy Mako this is so great...  
Mako : Aaron...I am soooo happy for you!!! It is great!!! But I have to ask  
you some thing...Aaron...do you love me???  
  
Music in background (song: Baby Baby, Album: Now 1991), purple pastel in   
background, Mako and Aaron looking in each others eyes.  
  
Aaron : How...you know...I do...but...Mako...  
Mako : Yes or No????  
Aaron : No!!!!! I don't love you!!!!! I never did!!! I love someone else!!!   
You are just too ugly for me...  
Mako : But you kiss me and you told me...  
Aaron : Mako...I don't love I...just can't love you...  
  
Aaron runs away, Mako cry  
  
Mako : I can't believe this!!! I just...Never again...I am sooo sorry   
Aaron...Please forgive me...I hope you still want to be my   
friend...  
  
Aaron in the phone talking to Boshi  
  
Aaron : I don't know...Yes!! I do love her!! But I don't know I just could   
not tell her...go to her house??? Never...!!! But...so should I stay   
or should I go??? Let her be!!! I will tell her but this a hard one.   
Yeah. but it was different she is a girl. Guys don't run away from   
girls!!! Ok see you some other day...  
Mr. R : Having problems Aaron??? What is it???  
Aaron : You don't want to know "dad". Ok look this morning Mako asked me if  
I loved her and...I could not tell her. So I told her...I told her   
that I did not love her...  
Mr. R : Call her invite her to come to the ball game with us...  
  
Aaron on the phone with Mako  
  
Aaron : Hi??? Hi Mako...this is Aaron...No I...I am sorry...We are   
friends...please forgive me. Yes, no!!! I said no...ok look   
hem...there is this baseball game and my unc...dad wants to take   
me...want to come with me??? No I want you to come not Boshi...no I  
am not scare of my dad!!! I just want to show you...Mako...I do   
lov...no never mind...Yes I do...Mako...I do want you to come to   
the ball game with me. Ok!!! See you in a moment!!!   
Mr. R : So??? I heard it all!!!  
Aaron : unlc...dad! She forgives me and still want to be my friend!!! This  
is great...  
  
In the ball game, Mako and Aaron are sitting next to each other, Mr. R next   
to Aaron, all eating popcorn, drinking soda, music on back ground   
(name: Thing that make you go hmmmm album: Now 1991)  
  
Aaron : This great game dad!!!!  
Mr. R : Yes it is...what do you think Mako???  
Mako : I don't know...  
  
Aaron and Mako talking in front of the Hayamas door  
  
Aaron : Mako...  
Mako : Hmmm yes Aaron...  
  
  
  
Later at home, Mako with flowers around her and flying at 20 centimeters of   
the floor, been sweet to every one, and talking only about the ball game.  
  
Akito : Now if you tell me she is not in love I divorce....  
Sana : Don't they remind you of you and me???   
Akito : Yes, no...they remind me more of M.B (Marmalade boy).  
  
Mako reading manga (Mint na Bokura vol#2) and 4 others mangas next to her   
(sailor moon vol #5, Marmalade boy #1, Gundam wings yaoi   
dijinshe: Like A angel, and Kodomo no Omocha2 vol #1), Kai next to her read   
Ribon N 125, phone rings  
  
Mako : Hello!! Mako Hayama on the phone, is there some thing I can do  
for you????...  
Aaron : You have a weird way of talking on the phone...  
Mako : Did you call me to tell me that!! You American ****, cant you bee   
nice some times????  
Aaron : Well look who talking!!! I called you to see if you wanted to see a  
movie with me...  
  
Music on background (Name: My only love from Sailor Moon), green paste   
for Aaron, pink pastel for Mako  
  
Mako : Yes I do...what are we going to see????  
Aaron : The Sailor moon movie??? I don't know??? Why is there music in   
background??? Why do I have this pastel with me????  
Mako : Because like that pll now what we feel!!!   
Aaron : Ok, ok see ya in a moment!   
  
In the movie, Mako waiting for Aaron  
  
Aaron : I sorry I am late...  
Mako : It is ok...Anyway I remember you telling me that you were going to  
treat me bad!!!  
Aaron : I never said that!!!  
  
Mako gives Aaron Kodocha2 vol #1  
  
Aaron : I gees I did...  
Mako : Told ya...  
  
After the movie, Aaron walk Mako home  
  
Mako : Soooo...how are things with your "dad" going???  
Aaron : Great!!! We are having a lot of fun...He wants me to show me every  
thing he knows. I think that is sweet of him...   
Mako : Aaron...let's sing!!! Any song...I know...Lets go to the Karaoke!!!  
  
Mako, Aaron in karaoke  
  
Mako : This is a song my mom sings to me all the time...here we go.  
Aaron : this better be good...  
Mako :   
  
ULTRA RELAXED   
  
Kyou mo ashita mo himakkasu   
Gokazoku yonin de goippaku   
Ejiputo kidori de suphinkusu   
Amerika kibun de tekisasu!   
Yoyuu shakushaku de itsumo   
Funyafunya de iruto   
Nigamushi hara no mushi no henahena to   
Tettai shichau yo!   
Watashi ha urutora rirakkusu   
Suteki ni muteki na rirakkusu   
Hitoaji chigau ze derakkusu   
Tocchirakattemo   
Yobareeya papapapaaa-n!   
Watashi ha itsudemo rirakkusu   
Wabisabi kikasete derakkusu   
Pikkari! Kikkari! Saeteru   
Atama pitt! Pitt!   
Watashi no koto dake mitete ne!  
  
  
Aaron : Well...wow that was something...  
  
Mako sit down Aaron get up and goes to sing something  
  
Aaron : This is for Mako Hayama...How can show you how much I care???  
Mako : Aaron...  
Aaron :   
  
My Valentine  
  
~ If there were no words  
No way to speak  
I would still hear you  
  
If there were no tears  
No way to feel inside  
I'd still feel for you  
  
And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine  
  
All of my life  
I have been waiting for  
All you give to me  
You've opened my eyes  
And showed me how to love unselfishly  
  
I've dreamed of this a thousand times before  
In my dreams I couldn't love you more  
I will give you my heart   
Until the end of time  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine  
  
La da da   
Da da da da  
  
And even if the sun refuse to shine  
Even if romance ran out of rhyme  
You would still have my heart  
Until the end of time  
Cuz all I need  
Is you, my valentine  
  
You're all I need  
My love, my valentine ~  
  
  
Mako : Wooow Aaron that was something...And you don't need to show me that   
you care...I know you do...  
  
Aaron and Mako in front of the Hayama's house, Mako goes into the house.  
  
Kai : Hello Mako-chan...Had a good time???  
Mako : Hai! A great one!!! Aaron is just soooo kakoi!!  
  
Kai in his room thinking   
  
Kai : What happens to Mako??? She has change...I never knew she would say   
that from some boy. She use to say that only about me...I can't believe  
this, that Aaron had made Mako grownup in sooooo short time...I hope   
he stop now...maybe I should talk about it Hayama-sensei and Sana-   
sensei.  
  
Kai with Sana and Hayama in the living room  
  
Kai : So you must understand that I am not doing this just because Mako  
loves someone else but because Mako has grownup of 5 years in 2   
weeks!!! Like if she past from 13 to 18 can you believe that??? I just  
cant!!! Aren't you going to do something??? Ho, please!!!! Just take a  
look at the boy, I am sure you will see what I mean!!! Look at Mako,  
you know she use to dress whit pink and yellow, and purple and some   
others pretty colors like those ones. Now she dress in black, red,  
deep green, bleu, gray and some other colors that are not for her  
age...  
Akito : Cool it Kai...if you are so worried ok, lets take a look at the kid.   
And Kai, Sana and I we use the colors you just said wen we were 10.  
Sana : And Akito means the black and the others...  
  
END OF KODOMO NO OMOCHA 2 'THE KODOCHA LOVE KIDS'   
NEXT BOOK WILL BE 'LOVE IS STRONG'  
  
Kodocha news:  
  
Babit : So in the first book a love comes and goes but in this book it seems   
really lost!!! Better find it fast!!! 


End file.
